


P.D.A. and Stage Gay

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [12]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt I got: BRALLON where Bren's super open about their relationship in public and Dal's NOT.. like, Bren grabbing Dal's ass in the middle of the mall and Dal just blushing and going stiff, but making up for it later</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.D.A. and Stage Gay

It’s not like Brendon’s tendencies for indecent behavior had been a big secret. Neither had been his need to undress himself – anyplace he liked. And Dallon is okay with that, generally speaking. Dallon had been fantasizing about that quite a bit before they got together, how could he not with Brendon prancing around him sweat soaked and half naked with his pants hanging so low it would be censored on television.

He just thinks that some things should be kept between them. He doesn’t need to push his tongue down Brendon’s throat at every moment – unlike Brendon. Or sit on his lap like he can’t wait to jump his bones – unlike Brendon.

And Brendon learned to walk that fine line of embarrassing Dallon and making him feel turned on and a little uncomfortable without taking it too far and ruining the mood or crossing Dallon’s boundaries.

It drives him crazy, honestly, in the best and worst way possible.

It also keeps him alert at most times, because even when they’re just window shopping and Brendon is holding on to his hand while looking at the clothes on display, that can change really fast.

For example, when Brendon stops walking and pulls him down to kiss his neck, even licking a stripe with his tongue up to Dallon’s earlobe. They’re right in front of a shop entrance where people inside are shopping and moving around them because they’re literally blocking the way, but Brendon doesn’t seem to care.

Dallon doesn’t really either, except that he feels his muscles cramp and his whole body freezes and his heart starts racing in a really not sexual way. And he’s sure he’s blushing, too. It’s like a knee-jerk reaction.

“B, please.”

Brendon isn’t bothered by any of it, just moving from his neck towards Dallon’s mouth, pulling him down to meet him halfway, leaving a wet trail on Dallon’s skin.

The kiss is anything but innocent, inappropriate for a crowded shopping street, but Dallon can’t make himself do anything to stop Brendon. He can just hold on for the ride, until Brendon decides he’s had enough - for now.

Brendon steps back from Dallon, but keeps his hand firmly around his hip. It makes him bump awkwardly against Brendon’s shoulder as they walk along the street at first. But then Brendon pushes his hand further down and into Dallon’s pocket and it suddenly fits. And it gives Brendon free access to just grope and pinch his ass through his jeans however he likes. The first pinch almost makes Dallon yelp in surprise and he hopes nobody is walking behind them to see the show.

“You’re a menace, you know that?” Dallon blushes again, feeling the warmth heat up his face.

~

It actually gets worse before Dallon can get Brendon alone and out of his clothes.

The show they play that night is cruel. It’s obscene how Brendon rubs himself against Dallon, the gestures he mimics with his guitar and the damn microphone. Before his teasing on stage has been all words, Brendon actually touching him is something new. A new level of P.D.A.

The crowd is freaking out, to say the least, Brendon is looking as charged and full of energy as Dallon has ever seen him.

When Brendon introduces him at the start of the show and tries to kiss his neck, like he had done a few hours earlier, Dallon is so surprised he move his head away and tries to play it off with a smile when he notices.

It gets worse after that, he has no idea if he wants to jump Brendon, strangle him or just hide away in a bathroom. It’s kind of cliché that he has to hide his hard-on behind his bass. And Brendon knows, oh, how he knows. Dallon can tell by the smirk he throws his way, that he tries to hide behind the microphone. 

But Dallon will get back at him, for every time he made him uncomfortable today, made him blush and sweat and his heart speed up.

And when they leave the stage after the show he takes his chance, grabbing Brendon after putting his bass away safely.

“You and me! Dressing Room, now!” It comes out as a growl – not really his intention, but it makes Brendon shiver for a change and that’s unbelievable pleasing for Dallon.  

It’s as discreet as Dallon can be right now – with all the after show commotion going on, the screaming from the fans that still haven’t had enough of them and with Ian and Spencer trailing after them.

The dressing room is not that far from the stage and with Dallon dragging Brendon along beside him they reach it in minutes. Now he only has to get rid of Ian and Spencer, but that shouldn’t be hard at all. After pushing Brendon into the dressing room he’s just waiting for them to catch up, blocking the way with his body.

“I suggest you find another room tonight, unless you want a live performance of me taking Brendon apart piece by piece until he begs.”

He slams the door in their faces after that, locking it from the inside it. Dallon can hear confused whispering from outside, but his mind is already elsewhere.

His eyes land on Brendon – who is leaning against the makeup desk they mainly use as a food table – and he crosses the room with a few easy strides.

“Come on, Dallon, wasn’t that a fun time?” Brendon looks like the cat that ate the canary, but Dallon will wipe that smirk off his face in no time.

When he’s close enough to touch, his hands go straight to Brendon’s belt. He’s already only wearing his pants and Dallon can’t wait to peel them from his hips.

“Remember today when we were shopping?”

 Now it’s his turn to make Brendon blush, repeating all the same things Brendon did to him that afternoon on the street. He’s pressing him against the makeup table, holding him in place so he can freely lick and kiss his way up Brendon’s neck.

His free hand move to Brendon’s ass, grabbing the naked flesh he can reach where he already pushed Brendon’s pants down.

“-when you grabbed my ass?”

He digs his fingers into the flesh and draws the first soft moan from Brendon. It’s hoarse; from the singing and shouting he did before and ends with a sharp breath.

“Or on stage, when you pressed yourself against me?”

To emphasize his point Dallon just rolls his hips forward against Brendon and it earns him another moan. Brendon might like to make him blush, but Dallon loves to make Brendon moan. He’s pretty sure half of Brendon’s hard-on is from the show still.

“-when you jerked off the microphone? Turn around.”

When he does, Dallon pushes down his own pants, just enough so he can press his cock between Brendon’s ass cheeks and rub it along his hole. It sends a shiver through his body; he can feel it in his toes and in the back of his throat.

“Come on, Dallon.”

Brendon always gets impatient when Dallon is not touching him. Like he not only has a constant need to touch Dallon, but also need to be touched. And even though he would like to leave Brendon hanging a little bit more, tease him like he’d been teased, he can’t really deny Brendon. That’s probably why he can get away with so much shit.

So he gives in again, wraps his hand around Brendon’s dick, hard and wet with pre-cum.

He wishes he had planned for this to happen, because now that he has Brendon practically all laid out before him, he’d really like to just take him. But they don’t usually stash lube in the dressing room and it’s not like he carries some around with him on stage.

But just this, this might even be enough, after all the teasing he endured all day. It’s a little uncomfortable, because Dallon is too tall in that position, has to bend his knees to get a good angle, but he doesn’t care.

It’s moving along fast from that point on, Dallon’s hand tight around Brendon’s dick, jerking in time with him thrusting between his cheeks, pre-cum and sweat making everything slippery.

Brendon’s moans now fill the whole room, like another kind of music to Dallon’s ears.

He feels so close already and hopes Brendon is there, too, but he wouldn’t feel too bad if he were not. That would serve him right. But judging by the trembling of shoulders and how he grips the table tightly, holding on and even pushing back against Dallon and forward into his hand, Dallon thinks they’re on the same page.

As he tightens his grip a little more, he leans forward, his chest draping across Brendon’s back, sweaty shirt sticking to his skin. He’s so close to him, his mouth right next to Brendon’s ear, rubbing his cheek against his Neck.

“ _Come on, B. Come on, come on._ ” It’s a steady chanting and might actually be the drop that pushes Brendon over the edge, making him twitch and shudder against Dallon, makes his head fall back against him with a loud moan and spill all over his hand.

 _That_ , for sure, is what makes Dallon come, still rubbing along Brendon’s ass, cum mixing with the sweat and Dallon rubbing through the mess they created until it becomes overwhelming, the friction too much. He slumps against Brendon for good, his whole weight pressing Brendon down.

“That was a fun time, too.”

Dallon agrees, definitely better than being groped on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
